Life with Babies
by DracoHermsGinnyBlaise
Summary: What happens when Dumbledore is forced to create a new class involving all seventh year girls to get pregnant by force of the ministry! Ginny/Blaise Draco/Hermione Harry/Daphne Ron/Pansy BTW Dumbledore never died!
1. Attention

Chapter 1 Ginny's POV Attention

I sat as usual near Hermione, Ron and Harry. We were as usual talking about our summers. Ron told all the exciting things that happened over the summer so that left me to sit and listen since my dear brother already covered my story. I felt annoyance bubble in my chest. Clearly, none of them noticed. None of them will ever notice Ron's baby sister. God I hated that. During the war I completed my sixth year so now I was in seventh with the fabulous golden trio. Hermione wasn't that bad but boy, Ron never failed to annoy me to an extent. I picked at my chicken and pouted just like always. Dumbledore stood up and tapped his glass lightly everyone's attention was immediately on him.

"Good evening! Now will all year below seventh leave the hall please." After everyone left Dumbledore coughed and once again attention was on him.

"Now, seventh year students! The minister of magic has requested that all seventh year students be paired up and get to learn about pregnancy. Learn as in the ladies get actually pregnant." I dropped open my mouth and stared at Dumbledore. He must be joking, he must be joking,

"the pregnancy will be a simulation. As in; not real. So there in no need to worry. The child will grow at a incredibly fast rate and by the end of the school year, for fun, we will see what house they will be put in. During the pregnancy you will have a list of things we need to do. Activities and such. Any questions?" He asked I still stared at him like he was crazy. Blaise Zabini, slytherin raised him hand attentively.

"Yes Mister Zabini?"

"Why would we do that?" He asked. Everyone chuckled a bit.

"I am going to assume, Mister Zabini, that your question was why do we have to do this?" Dumbledore responded.

"Sure, sure." People again chuckled and Draco Malfoy clapped him on the back. His eyes wandered over to me. I blushed but kept staring daring him to look away first. He smirked and kept staring too.

"The minister said that people are failing their jobs at parenting resulting in the fact that our orphanages are over filling. So he has put it on us to prepare you for the upcoming job. Now shall we get our partners?" People looked around nervously everyone secretly hoped that they wouldn't get a Slytherin. Zabini finally broke his gaze. I rejoiced in the fact that I won.

"Hannah Abbot." Poor Hannah stood up nervously. Dumbledore waved her up. She sat on this chair and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Seamus Finnigan." I let myself dose off after that. This was exciting. I loved change, I craved change. The only thing exciting was m staring war with Zabini, and even that was pretty pathetic.

"Ron Weasley" I sat up straight when I heard Ron's name being called. He got up bravely and looked longingly at Hermione. I pretended to gag and Harry laughed with me.

"Pansy Parkingson." Ron gulped while Pansy screamed. Dumbledore chuckled and lifted the sorting hat off Ron. Ron sulked all the way back to our table. I could've sworn I saw Hermione's bottom lip jut out. I shivered. How could she like my brother? He was just gross.

"Harry Potter." Aw…poor Harry. He's probably scared to death of who the sorting hat may put him with.

"Daphne Greengrass." Daphne was beautiful and most recently rumored to be going out with Zabini. Big shocker there I'll tell you. Daphne looked up from the table and her face showed no emotion, neither did Harry's.

"Ginny Weasley." Oh well here we go. I stood up and walked confidently over to the stool where I then sat down fast showing no fear.

"Ginny Weasley, my have you grown up! It's been a while since I last saw you. It was at the chamber was it not?" I growled.

"Shut up, you dirty piece of fabric!" I barked Zabini laughed at this comment. I forgot no one else can here what the sorting hat has to say.

"Hm…touchy are we? Wow, famous temper good sense of humor. Blaise Zabini! Happy now? I heard many people's thoughts begging me to give him to them. But maybe it was the Chamber that made you different from other girls…" I shireked. That was the one thing I hated. People bringing up the chamber, it was the scariest thing in the world and I had every right to be haunted by it. I tore off the hat and started stomping on it.

"Take that you desperate need of a sewing kit. I am not different! The Chamber did nothing to me! You here? Nothing!" People gasped and giggled at my hasty actions. Snape pulled the hat out from under my feet and glared at me. It them dawned on me of my partner. Blaise Zabini.


	2. Embarressment

It wasn't everyday you get partners with the guy who every girl in the school is dying to date. But what happens when he is a Slytherin? The mortal enemy, the…ultimate rival of the Gryfinnfore house. I took my seat rather unwillingly. Hermione clapped me on the back, a sign of comfort. I buried my face inside my arms.

"Well now that's settled, let me explain this a little more…thoroughly." Dumbledore said after the rest of the seventh years went. Hermione's face was blank when she got back from the chair. I completely zoned out and I had no idea who her partner was. I made a mental note to ask later.

"Seventh years, do not fret. As I stated earlier, this is all a simulation. However, in order to make this experience as real as possible, you and your partner will be living with each other for the rest of the year. Tomorrow will be a day off to explore your new living quarters and get the hang of things. Until then we need you to collect your things immediately and meet in great hall at seven tomorrow morning. Bring your things because you will be moving into living quarters immediately. Any questions?" A shy Hufflepuff slowly rose her hand.

"Will we still eat in with our house? Go to class with our house?" She asked.

"Yes, houses will remain the same for everything other than the parenting class." She nodded. Dumbledore dismissed us right after that. I walked with the golden trio silently.

"Can you believe it? Why would Dumbledore pair me with him? The bloody mudblood hater?" I knew immediately who her partner was. Poor Hermione, poor Malfoy! I could see it now, if he crosses her one time she will…he won't be very pretty anymore.

"Harry's the only lucky one here. Daphne Greengrass is bloody gorgeous man." Ron muttered. Hermione sniffed. Honestly, you'd think the girl who be more…secretive about her love for my brother…honestly.

"Ginny's isn't too bad either. Isn't Zabini an Italian prince?"Hermione said making Ron huff. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm glad you think that Granger. But please, I not an Italian prince. I'm a Italian model. Get it right." Hermione flushed with embarrassment. Harry and I chuckled.

"So I'll see you later huh, Ginny?" He muttered emphasizing my name.

"Tomorrow at seven Blaise." He winked before catching up with his passé. We all walked back in silence until Hermione finally burst.

"I hate Slytherins!"

"Hermione, Zabini wasn't that-"

"Bite me!" She screeched. I laughed.

"I don't eat girls Hermione. But thanks for asking." She stormed up to her room. I yawned and went to mine. Harry and Ron's laughter was still heard from my bed room.

Kind of short I know. I felt like this was a good place to end it though. Next chapter will be longer? And please no *hater* comments. Or at least not too mean ok?

Later!

-DracoHermsGinBlaise


	3. Zabini

Chapter 3- Zabini

I watched as Hermione neatly folded every single one of her blouses and skirts. Every once in a while she's scoff and mumble something hateful towards Malfoy. I laughed at her. She wasn't taking this Draco Malfoy thing very positively.

"What, Ginny?" She snapped after I laughed. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I smirked to myself.

"Nothing. It's just…well, you shouldn't be so mad about having Malfoy as a partner…" I started. She glared at me and started to close up her trunk.

"Why the bloody hell not?" She demanded. I looked at her innocently.

"Because…everyone knows you and Malfoy are like perfect for each other." I mumbled lightly.

"WHAT" Hermione screeched. I fell onto her bed laughing.

"You're kidding right?" Hermione asked, seeing my reaction was a bit unusual.

"Of course!" I said once I regained my voice. "But seriously, you should try to have a better attitude." I said in all seriousness.

"Ginny, don't tease me…"

"After all, this is a class. You want to get an "O" right?" I questioned. I knew Hermione was trapped. Her lust for good grades is stronger than any hate she had for Malfoy. I smiled.

"Easy for you to say. You got Blaise Zabini. He's like…gorgeous." Hermione muttered. I flipped my hair.

"Draco's not so bad either."

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, outraged.

"Put all the names and every argument you've had with him to the side and look at his face." I demanded. Hermione huffed but closed her eyes.

"I suppose his hair does look rather soft. It hangs in his eyes, which is better than that awful haircut he used to have… and his eyes are like silver. But they're also deep and defined…" Hermione rambled on about Malfoy's looks. I couldn't help it. I laughed and screamed 'I told you so'.

"Oh grow up Ginny." Hermione muttered, embarrassed.

"Never." I said leaving her room before she could hex me.

"Attention all Seventh years! Please find your partners and prepare for the pregnancy spell!" Dumbledore announced into Great Hall. Hermione and I set our things down at Gryfinndore table. Harry and Ron suddenly came running threw the doors with all their trunks being pulled behind them. They pulled up to us, huffing and puffing.

"Sorry we're late." Harry managed to get out. I chuckled.

"You're just in time." Hermione murmured. Ever since this morning when I teased her she's been down. I sighed. I should probably apologize to her. I turned around to start looking for Zabini. Luckily, I didn't have to look for long. He was standing right in front of me.

"Hey." Zabini said. His face was inches from mine. I noticed that his eyes were a dark violet, and his skin was more tan than chocolate. His hair was shaggy but styled just right. Merlin's pants, this guy **was** drop dead gorgeous.

"Hi." I smiled shyly. Bloody hell, this wasn't me! I never smile shyly. Hermione coughed, interrupting our moment.

"Zabini, have you seen Malfoy?" Hermione asked politely. I glared at her.

"Yeah, he's over at his normal spot at Slytherin table. He's waiting for you." Zabini muttered, he sounded annoyed. Perhaps, he was annoyed at Hermione's interruption as well. Hermione muttered something angrily before stomping over to the Slytherin table. I noticed also that Harry and Ron had disappeared. Huh.

"You're pretty." Zabini said. I blushed despite myself.

"You're not so bad yourself." I returned the compliment.

"It's safe to our child is going to be the hottest." He said. I smirked.

"Oh guaranteed."

"And a fabulous quidditch player. But he'll get that from me." Zabini muttered cockily.

"Whoa there Zabini. You couldn't even get the quaffle past my brother. And my brother's skills leave something yet to be desired." He chuckled.

"I didn't want to embarrass him too much."

"Please…a slytherin who didn't take the opportunity to embarrass a Gryfinndore is unheard of." I replied. He smiled. Like a genuine smile. He actually looked even hotter if that's possible.

"Now males/future fathers take your wands and say 'Amore Deinfinite' this is the spell that'll impregnate the females/future moms." Dumbledore announced. Zabini took out his wand and twirled it between his fingers.

"You ready for this?" He asked. I smirked a smirk that could revile Malfoy's smirk.

"I was born ready, sparky." I replied calling him a random nickname. He smiled and murmured the spell. Suddenly, an intense pain in my stomach made me fall over. Zabini caught me and I groaned. I heard other groans and shouts of pain throughout Great Hall. I inferred that it must be a side effect. Within seconds, the pain was gone. Zabini planted me back on my feet and raised an eyebrow.

"Falling on top of me? Please, you want me so bad." He teased. I rolled my eyes and mumbled a you wish in reply. I subconsciously felt my stomach. Yes, there was definitely something in there.


End file.
